KND: Of Eyes, Anger & Curves: A Companion
by CallMeButLove
Summary: Started back when I wrote the main story by the same name. You REALLY should read the other story first, or this will be confusing. Enjoy, and R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Of Eyes, Anger, & Curves: A Companion

A Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Fiction

By

_~CallMeButLove~_

KND © Mr. Warburton

A Companion to 'Of Eyes, Anger & Curves'

Writing Operative: ~CallMeButLove~

Hogarth Pennywhistle Gillian, II sat stock still in the driver's seat of his car, as the engine cooled in the summer evening air. He knew his wife well. Words would be of no use to him right now, he'd been an impressively massive fool, he'd hurt her and the worst of it was he knew it. Nothing he could say would stop what was going to happen now. The most he could hope for was to use the time well. He watched her exit the car and step purposefully into the house. He figured silently, at most he'd have 20-25 minutes to prepare.

Abby had taken up running in high school, as a way to release stress from the day's studies. She had continued throughout college and still ran now, whenever she had something to work through. The steady beat of her trainers on the pavement, the heat of her body, the burn as she pushed her leg muscles to go farther, and farther, until the burn would spread, until it filled her lungs and engulfed her whole being in flames that purged away all the offending worries, stresses, frustrations, anything that was on her mind. She would return calm, smooth, at peace, and they'd talk about the problem. Sometimes she'd just tell him that she was fine now, and then just move on with no talk required.

The woman was smooth as caramel candy. Cool as ice, and yet she was the most gentle loving soul Hoagie had ever known. Abigail constituted the center of his universe, she shone like the sun with absolutely no effort at all, and he orbited her with the same compulsion of the planets around the literal one. He couldn't stop worshiping her if he tried. Now to make her see that again, to make up for the beach and his stupidity. He and Wally had both been a little too male today, a little too easily swayed by a pretty face and flawless body. The guilt would have caused him to miss his chance for redemption if Abby had not emerged from the front door in her running clothes and sped off down the driveway past him and down the lane they lived on.

Shaken to action he bolted in through the door and made his way quickly to the kitchen. He could get _almost_ everything he needed here, and then get the rest after. He knew the routine. If it was him she was mad at when she'd start a run, then upon her return she'd shower in the guest bathroom downstairs. Just to make sure she would have to come upstairs this time, Hoagie placed all his collected items at the foot of the stairs, went to the guest room and smiled at the click of the lock. He swung the door shut firmly behind him, and grinned wider thinking that Abby would probably just assume that he'd holed up in there to avoid her wrath until she cooled down, he'd done it before, after all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" Abby rounded the corner, already putting ¾ of a mile's worth of distance behind her, still fuming.

"How _could_ those two be so stupid? Abby, what are ya' thinkin', girl? They **are** that stupid. Of course they are."

Her legs continued their forward motion without her conscious direction. Muscle memory was a remarkable thing. Her body knew the way on its own, even when she wasn't focused on her path. The steady rhythm of her foot-falls was just as placating as ever, but somehow she just couldn't seem to allow it to lull her into letting this go. Not quite yet. It wasn't as if she was truly surprised at the boys' behavior... no – not really surprised. Disappointed maybe, but not surprised. That girl was clearly nothing but a man-hunter, pure and simple. They are young and male, and that was all there was to it – biology at it's most diabolical. In any case, Abby felt that she could genuinely trust Hoagie not to go too far, it was poor Kuki she was worried about. What if Wally was just impulsive and foolish enough to give in to that kind of woman one of these times? It could happen...

That level of betrayal coming from the man Kuki had loved all her life would surely be more than she could withstand. Abby shuddered to think of what she envisioned the results of such an offense would be. Well at the very least, if Wally _ever_ did hurt Kuki that badly, Abby would be there to pick up the pieces of her best friend's heart. After she made sure Kuki would live through the ordeal, she'd hand Wally his teeth from up off the floor herself. She mentally shook her self free from this bleak and rather violent line of thought and unaware, shook her head too.

"Naw, even Wally ain't that dumb...", she mumbled to the evening air with an internal chuckle.

"So then why can't you forget about this whole moronic thing and go home, girl?", she self examined aloud.

Her neck, brow, and back were wet with the signs of her physical exertion and her lungs ached to slow the pace, but she still pushed through. Something nagging was pressing in on her mind and she would not turn back until it was resolved to her satisfaction. To do so would defeat the purpose of the run altogether. If it didn't bring her clarity, then why put herself through it at all? She therefore, kept going following the familiar roads and sidewalks of her neighborhood. They had all grown up here together. The memories she had of her childhood were often hazy at best, but she remembered being happy. Happy with her friends, with Hoagie.

"Hoagie will get nervous if Abby's not back soon, if she's gone longer than usual he might get in the car and come to look for me", she realized that her body was approaching its limit as it began to send her the usual signals to head back.

'Three miles, one way, after a LONG day is quite enough', seemed to be the message conveyed from her legs. 'Three miles back too!', they screamed at her. Abby however, was being rather stubborn and was trying not to listen to them. Trying, not fully succeeding. She turned one more corner, that would take her back toward her home and retreated into her thoughts once more. Into her mind and heart where she always could find him. Where she kept him safe and sound, totally hers alone.

"Hoagie...", she breathed wistfully.

_Maybe the problem here isn't really all with Hoagie after all. Maybe I'm nervous about being let down, being betrayed. He'll be hurt if I admit that, but still... I can't help wondering if he'll ever decide I'm not as wonderful as he thought and find someone new. He did have a crush on Cree when we were kids, or at least I think he did; it's fuzzy, that whole time in my life is blurry. I know we were friends, close ones, but I still get the feeling that he was once interested in Cree. Even the happiest couples don't stay together forever sometimes. Look what happened to Anderson and his wife, and they have three kids too. Nothing is a sure thing anymore, I guess._

The other half, likely the more rational half at this point, of Abby's mind began to scream at her that this stuff was crazy. 'Hoagie adores you, worships you. What's the real problem here?'

_I don't know... I don't know... Wait, yes I do! That is the problem. He worships me so much. I'm not afraid of what Hoagie will do to betray me, I'm afraid of letting him down. I don't ever want to let him down, to be less than what he sees me as. I'm afraid I won't live up to his image of me, that I might not be exactly what he wants and needs. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to be a disappointment. That's it! That's the real issue. It's not just that I am angry with Hoagie for what he did, although it was really stupid and I'll make good and sure he knows it. The real problem I'm having is fear. _

With her internal conflict settled, Abby picked up her pace slightly, finding renewed vigor in her resolve to talk to her husband about the feelings that today's foolishness at the beach had uncovered. Suddenly a shower and the cool, refreshing, air conditioned shelter of her home was drawing her like a homing beacon, irresistible. No Hoagie in his semi-repressed sci-fi fan way would say 'like a tractor beam', she chuckled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hoagie was finished. The stage was set. The room was just slightly dim, no candles. Abby wasn't exactly a traditional romantic. She had priorities, and usually the top one was to talk to him about the issue at hand before they went to sleep – for that she'd need to see his face. Music fed Abby's soul like no food could, and it relaxed her. So he cued up 3 of her favorite CDs -jazz of course- and set the volume to just a high enough level to be appreciated without it intruding on her thoughts as she would inevitably speak her mind. After all, she certainly was entitled to filet him like a flounder for the way he'd behaved earlier. A little music might be just the thing to keep her from scolding him raw.<p>

To add to the 'Abby is the center of my universe' atmosphere, he placed a well-thought-out selection of her favorite treats on the tea tray that had been a wedding gift from Wally and Kuki. It was an ornate object, beautifully formal and elegant. The tray was a part of the traditional Tea Ceremony Set that the couple had given them. Kuki had apparently contacted a relative in Japan to have the set specially made just for the Gilligan nuptials. She included a beautiful book all about the romantic artistry of the Tea Ceremony itself and Abby loved to bring snacks, and tea (or cocoa) up to bed on the tray.

Now, the cherished gift stood bearing an icy cold glass of chocolate milk, a blurple-berry supreme candy (These were Abby's secret delight, Hoagie knew. She had never really stopped loving them from when she was a kid.), a dish of the finest Madagascar Vanilla Bean ice cream, with no toppings. His beautiful wife staunchly maintained, for as long as he had known her, that "You don't put anything on _good_ ice cream!" The last item, which he hoped was the one she'd like most, was a hand-written note, complete with one of his _**stellar**_ jokes to cheer her up and a cute (again, he hoped) little illustration of himself prostrate before her in apology. Hoagie was better at technical drawings, but this was important enough that he'd try his hand at caricature. A final touch was added with the chocolate kisses he arranged in a smiley-face pattern on her pillow – a heart would be too girly, and she already knew what the kisses meant.

Crossing the room, and his fingers, Hoagie stepped over to the little alcove where Abby's reading chair stood and he took up a position in his own matching recliner. That seat faced the picture window, so that he could cloud-watch or star-gaze as Abby read her book beside him. The alcove was one of the key features of the Master Bedroom, which had endeared the house to the couple when they bought it as newly weds. Hoagie had to have a large window to the sky, and Abby wanted a quiet place to read where he wouldn't have to be far away. The peaceful, comfortable evenings they had spent in this spot were treasured moments for both of them. Now that Hoagie's flight school had expanded and he was in the air more, the evenings spent there were getting a little sparse for his liking. The thought of Abby spending too many nights here alone, actually pained him. Despite, he not being clingy in any way, he knew she still missed him, and that was tough to take.

"That is definitely something to work on," he thought, a determined glint in his hazel eyes.

As he sat imagining his wife's pause as she took in the sight of the display he'd prepared, the bedroom door opened slowly. He was aware that she would never let him off too easily, so it was no surprise to him when she took full note of all the arrangements and passed through the room, continuing into the adjacent bathroom without a word. She did not acknowledge his presence, nor did she react outwardly to the treats which awaited her. His expectations were met, as he knew she wouldn't say anything until she emerged from the shower's purifying steam and muscle-pounding massage. He did note, with a pang of disappointment, that she collected her change of clothes as she went through and brought them with her into the bath. He held back his sigh until the door had closed between them, so she would not hear it. She always changed into her night wear in the bedroom – well always, except times like this when he was in the proverbial dog house.

When the sound of the water ceased, Hoagie took a steadying breath and closed his eyes ever so briefly steeling himself for the potential storm that would soon enter the room in the lovely form of his better half, and soul mate. She would speak first, it was the way this little dance was choreographed. He would listen in turn, make any reply he felt was called for – more than the apology that he owed her, and that would generally wrap the whole ordeal up. They would then move past the problem, as though it had never been – lessons learned and bond strengthened. It should be noted, that Abby could count on one hand the number of times that they had come to this point, in the whole of their lifetime together. Still, the routine was established and it worked, so they stuck to it.

"You're forgiven, Hoags," she shocked her husband completely by opening the conversation and nearly closing it all at once – with a mere three words.

"What?" He couldn't manage anything more yet.

"Abby said you're forgiven," was her answer as she swallowed half the milk and pointed, in a circular fashion around the room, ending with the kiss-covered pillow.

"But this, this was a nice touch. Abby can tell that you really do feel bad about ogling that beach-combing tramp, like a dog ta'day." She added inflection which alerted the man on the other side of the room that he should confirm this fact immediately, if he valued his life.

"Yes! Yes, I am so sorry Abs! Very sorry, I don't know what came over me. I never should have –" he found his abject apology cut off mid-way.

"No you shouldn't have… but Abby knows you will look. You can't help it and that's fine, just watch out that your reaction to them lookin' your way, makes my place next to you clear, OK?" She eyed him watching to see if he had truly learned his lesson or not.

"OK. But I'm really gonna try hard not to look anymore either… I mean, I'm really gonna try!" Hoagie felt the need to be rather emphatic, but deep down he knew she didn't need convincing; she believed in him, as she always had.

"Got it, baby. As long as you don't touch, or let them think you're free, then you don't have to worry too much 'bout yo' eyes. Keep your eyes on me, though and it'll be a lot easier to keep them off other girls. _You better keep your eyes on me_." She beckoned him over to her with her eyes, and he obeyed watching as she stood to wrap her arms around his neck.

Hoagie gathered his wife in his arms and slipping his left one around her waist locked her tightly in place against him. With her secured, he lifted his right palm and cupped her face. Lightly kissing her nose, he spoke.

"Always, Abs… Always. I love you." He bent his lips to hers and kissed her as though his life depended on it; which he reasoned it did – after all a life without Abby would be no life at all.

"Abby knows Hoagie, and she loves you too. I. Love. You." She smiled at him through the pleasant haze that his kiss had left her in.

"So Abby, you want some ice cream?" He grinned wickedly at her, reaching down and lifting the spoon toward her.

" Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. you better move that tray outta harms way, and you better put Abby's ice cream where it belongs – right now."

He moved the tray safely over to the bedside table and placed the spoonful of vanilla deliciousness in his wife's mouth – very slowly, not allowing any to be wasted. Abby took the spoon from his hand, and pushed him to a sitting position on the couple's bed. He slid back against the pillows and swept up the chocolate kisses, placing them on the tray for later. Abby nestled her self in front of her husband and leaning against his warm chest she proceeded to enjoy the ice cream he'd prepared for her. Every third bite or so, she raised the spoon over her shoulder and shared some with him. No more words were spoken, since none were needed.

When the bowl was empty, Hoagie took it from Abby's hands and set it aside. When he turned back to her, his wife captured her lips with hers, making him see stars with very little effort. Her attack was soon turned against her and she sighed in contentment as she reveled in her husbands touch. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. She lifted his night shirt over his head and once his arms were free, Hoagie blindly searched for the light switch. Being unsuccessful, he grinned into Abby's mouth as she deftly reached up and flicked the switch herself; never breaking contact, or opening her eyes.

The Gilligan household had returned to its former blissful state. Who would have imagined all this uproar in four lives over a day at the beach, that turned into NOT just another day at the beach.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes:<span>**

**Whew! I finally made it! I didn't think this would ever be done. I appreciate those of you who have stuck it out and waited for me to finish it. Thanks!**

**If you have any comments/opinions, please feel free to share them. As you know, if you've read my other work, I love to hear from the wonderful people who read my stories. Fellow KND fans, we stick together, right?**

** Stay Young!  
><strong>


End file.
